Just One Dance
by YamiNyra
Summary: He wanted more than anything to show Bakura that he was safe now... BakuraxRyou Oneshot


"I see…" Ryou sighed into the phone

Well, hello thar!! Okay… this is my third story on fanfics and I've procrastinated so long to write this… Anyway, this story is kind of lame but I don't care. It's a BakuraXRyou (Tendershipping) oneshot again **so flamers go away!! **hisses

I got this story idea back in… March, I think… when all the advertising for Prom started happening for school. Well, then that got me thinking about the Black and White Ball at Fanime and how I was going to cosplay as Bakura (which I did btw, I'm also YamiNyra on deviantart if ya want to check it out!! There's not much, though…) … and yeah… this resulted… enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! You can't pin this on me!!**

BTW: I like to have all of the spirits in separate bodies and I also believe that Bakura and Ryou have a mind link like Yugi and Yami's, just so ya knows!

XXXXX

**Just One Dance**

"I see…" Ryou sighed into the phone. "No, I'm fine, honest! Don't worry, I understand…" There was a pause. "Okay, I'll see you later, Malik. 'Bye." Ryou hung up and let his head fall back, dropping the phone. _Just great,_ Ryou thought sadly. _I was really looking forward to this. _

"Looking forward to what?" Bakura asked aloud, startling Ryou. He sometimes forgot that he and Bakura could read each other's thoughts through a mind link. Luckily, though, they could have some privacy if they blocked the other out. However, that was hard to do for Ryou, since Bakura had pretty much mastered the concept. He sometimes thought Bakura had an unfair advantage, but he didn't really mention it. Lately, Bakura was beginning to allow him more confidentiality, for which Ryou was grateful. Ryou had found that he was starting to grow more and more fond of the cold and distant dark.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Ryou lied quickly. Bakura narrowed his eyes, but didn't push the subject. Ryou sighed again; he had never been good at lying, not like Bakura. And he had especially never been able to lie successfully _to _Bakura. He looked over at his dark, who was splayed out on the couch, apparently trying to take a nap. Even while sleeping, Ryou noticed that Bakura was tense; as if he were always prepared for a fight.

Ryou felt the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He shut them quickly in an attempt to not begin crying. He wished that by now Bakura would be a bit more relaxed. Did Bakura still not trust him? The thought made Ryou's heart ache. He wanted more than anything to show Bakura that he was safe now, that he didn't have to fight anymore. Or, at least, not have to fight alone.

That was the exact reason why Ryou was so disappointed after Malik called. There was a dance at his school tonight, the Prom dance, and Ryou had wanted to take Bakura. Even though Bakura probably wouldn't have danced, and probably would have left as soon as he had seen where they were going, at least Ryou wanted to try. He had finally admitted to himself that he loved Bakura, and he just wanted him to be happy. However, those plans were pretty much gone now. Malik had called to tell him that the group had decided not to go, and Ryou was too nervous to go with Bakura without their support.

The tears began to roll down his cheeks and Ryou hastily began trying to wipe them away. They were persistent, though, and he gave up, letting them flow. Suddenly, he felt Bakura's strong arms around his shoulders. Ryou opened his eyes and stared at the dark with blurry vision. Bakura gently lifted him off the chair, keeping his arms firmly around the confused light. Bakura began rocking Ryou back and forth; and Ryou realized with complete embarrassment, that he had forgotten to block his thoughts from Bakura. The dark had heard everything, including the part about Ryou's confession of feeling strongly for him. Blushing, Ryou buried his head in the other's chest, and was soon racked with sobs.

Bakura continued the rocking motion, and Ryou become conscious of the fact that Bakura was giving him exactly what he wanted. He was dancing with him. Ryou laughed slightly at the irony; Bakura was comforting _him, _even though the reason Ryou had wanted to dance was to comfort _Bakura _and make him realize that he wasn't alone anymore. Ryou looked up into Bakura's red eyes. They were usually so cold, so unfeeling, but now they were filled with a warmth that Ryou had hoped he would see in them one day. Ryou smiled up at him, thanking him silently.

Bakura smiled back, a true smile. "I love you, too." And with that, he began to hum a lullaby, leading them still in their slow dance.

XXXXX

Well, I hoped you liked it! **Please read and review**!! Suggestions are always welcome!!


End file.
